


Shaking In Amour

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Set in 7th year. As a reward for the completion of his mission Draco is given a muggle who bears an uncanny resemblance to our favorite hero.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Shaking in Armor

***These wonderful amazing deliciously sexy characters do not belong to me are the creations of the heavenly J.K. Rowling. Gosh I love that woman…***

 

Prologue

 

Draco Malfoy walked down the dingy street of muggle London with his head held high and his wizard robes neatly pressed. The street was lined with tall metal lights that seemed to attract hookers, like moths to a flame. 

As he walked towards the end of the cul-de-sac women and drunken men grabbed at his robes begging for sex or money. He did not to anything to push them away but simply keep walking as if in a trance. Soon enough they all retreated back to their spots among the lights, sinking into oblivion. 

He stopped as he reached his destination. A small square building with faded black paint and a neon light that read ‘OPEN’. Several trash cans were tipped over, food, beer bottles, and used condoms spilled into the street. It was one of the worst sights Draco had ever seen, but nonetheless he gripped the grime covered door handle and slipped into the building. 

Draco had not realized he had been holding his breath until he heard himself sigh in relief. This was no ordinary death eater meeting. This was a celebration of Dumbledore’s death. 

Death Eater masks and robes pooled in front of beds lined with lace. Voldemort sat at the front of the room. He was surrounded by men, one on each side, one massaging his back and one in between his legs sucking hard enough for Draco to hear half way across the room.

Voldemort finally noticing the boy, stood, leaving the man in between his legs whimpering at the loss of contact. With the help of heavy glamour spells Voldemort had returned to his more handsome form, with thick black hair, tan skin, and coffee brown eyes that still held the half dead look that had inhabited them since his resurrection. 

Draco walked dutifully walked forward and knelt in front of his lord his head bent towards the ground. Raising Draco’s head, Voldemort bestowed a kiss upon Draco’s full lips. Biting back vomit, Draco allowed the dark lord to kiss and praise him. Finally Voldemort released his face. 

As Draco lowered his eyes to the ground he met the eyes of the young man that had been servicing the dark lord. He had messy raven hair, emerald eyes, and golden tinted skin. Draco’s eyes widened as he realized he was looking at an image of none other than Harry Potter. 

His head swirling in confusion, Draco again looked up at Voldemort. He tried to speak but he couldn’t find his voice. Enraged he pounced on the boy and began screaming curse after curse. 

Grinning broadly, Voldemort sat on his throne gazing at the scene in front of him. Draco, having dropped his wand was rolling on the ground beating the shit out of the other boy. 

Breathing heavily Draco looked at the man underneath him. Harry’s handsome face was covered in crimson blood and his eyes shone with fear. His hair was pushed to the left revealing clear skin. 

Once again Draco’s eyes widened as he searched the man's forehead for the lighting scar. Not finding it, Draco slapped the Harry look-a-like one last time. Draco carefully stood and glared down at the man, who was cowering in fear.

His eyes. His eyes they were so like Harry’s had been when Snape had shouted Avada Kadava at his head master. They were so scared, so full of complete confusion, so… And then suddenly Draco didn’t know whether he had slapped the man because he looked like Harry or because he wasn’t Harry.

“You continue to impress me Dragon.” Voldemort said almost laughing at the look of complete astonishment on the blonde’s face. “He’s yours a present for helping get rid of that nuisance.”

“Take off the glamour. I don’t want a mirror image of Potter.”

“No glamour spells, Dragon. He’s a muggle. Stupid thing doesn’t even know his face is legend.” Voldemort said while motioning for worm tail to clean up the blood covered muggle. The Harry look-a-like had been crawling towards the door leaving a trail blood behind him. 

“Take him. And go.” With one last glare and mutter of praise Draco bent down next to the boy and appirated to the manor, leaving the dark lord and his followers to celebrate.


	2. Dreams, Curses and Cookies

  
Author's notes: meh i dont feel like writing a summary its a susprise ^.^ btw sry bout the sucky ending  


* * *

Shaking in Armor

***These wonderful amazing deliciously sexy characters do not belong to me are the creations of the heavenly J.K. Rowling. Gosh I love that woman…***

Chapter 1

 

Screaming Harry Potter shot up in his bed clutching his scar. Images of his dream clouded his vision. There had been a party, a huge party with every death eater there and Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.

Soon Hermione, Ron and Ginny were next to his bed. Grimwald place was huge but with every aurorer in the wizarding world cooped up in its walls every person was guaranteed at least 3 roommates. 

“Harry are you alright?!” Hermione asked her voice panicky and her face flushed with worry. Ginny ran out to go get Remus. Ron rubbed his head trying to get rid of his own headache.

“Yea, mate. What happened?” Ron croaked.

“I had a dream.” Harry said struggling to recall faces. “There was a party. A death eater party in honor of Dumbledore’s death.” Harry’s voice softened as he said the name, his green eyes weld up with tears. Hermione quickly pulled him to her allowing him to cry against her soft chest.

“Who was there, Harry? Do you remember who was there?” Ron asked his voice full of concern for his friend. Before he fell into a deep slumber, Harry choked out the words.

“Draco Malfoy.”

 

“What’s you’re name?” Draco asked ringing out a wash cloth in the sink. His parents were gone away probely on some mission for Voldemort. Draco knew they wouldn’t be back for weeks.

“Marc.” The Harry look-a-like said as he lay on Draco’s bed. When they gotten home Draco had immediately changed from the cold Malfoy that was expected to the young mans nurse. He had laid him on the bed and cast spells on his wounds. 

Draco came back in to the room and wash cloth in hand began to gently wipe the crusted blood of Marc’s body. Marc had never seen someone so beautiful. Draco was elegant and regal. He had high cheek bones and heavy set silver eyes. His white blonde hair hung to his shoulders, and his mouth was a perfect cupid’s bow. 

“Has anyone ever told you’re gorgeous?” Marc said his voice edging on scared. He obviously knew he was taking a risk saying this to some one who, not an hour ago, beaten the living shit out of him.

“Yes.” Draco answered. He felt the boy tense under the wash cloth. Rolling his eyes Draco looked up and smiled sweetly at the young man. 

Marc smiled back and began to speak again.

“Were those like the British Mafia?” Marc asked he had seen the American mafia in his days in New York but he had no idea the U.K. had one as well. Draco laughed. Voldemort would have died if he heard this man compare his army to those Italian muggles. God is Voldemort had kept him... Draco shuddered at the thought.

“Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions? And how dare you compare the most powerful wizard to a fat muggle. ” Draco snapped, he was quickly starting to slip back into his normal mask. Marc gave Draco a quizzical in response wondering if this was the same beautiful man that had given him that sweet smile.

Deciding to not heed the warning Marc continued to batter Draco with questions about the death eater meeting. Glaring at him Draco answered his all his questions tinge of annoyance spotting his voice.

After tending to all of Marcs wounds Draco handed him a glass of dreamless sleep potion. Marc stared at the purple liquid. Scrunching his nose he pushed the glass back into Draco’s hands. 

“Umm no thank you.” 

“Just drink it, you ungrateful muggle.” Draco barked shoving the glass back into Marc’s hands, and leaving the room. Making a nasty face at the now closed door, once again Marc smelled the potion. Gagging he sipped at the liquid and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

 

Remus bent over harry stroking his raven hair. The teen had been tossing and writhing under imaginary touches for the past hour. Small moans escaped his lips only to be replaced by frowns. Remus silently wondered what he could be dreaming about.

Once again Harry shot up in bed screaming. Remus reached for him only to pushed away as harry still half naked jumped out of bed screaming,

“Where the fuck is Dumbledore?!” Only to remember that his beloved professor was now dead, thanks in most part to the gorgeous boy he had been dreaming about. 

 

Two hours later Harry sat at Remus’ desk explaining what he saw in his dreams, blushing when he told him about how his dream self telling Draco he was gorgeous. Smiling, Mad eye got up from his chair and started to walk towards the huge fire place.

“Where are you going, Professor?” Harry asked as Mad eye reached into the floo pot pulling out a handful of the green powder. Standing Remus shot the new DADA professor a warning look.

“I think it’s time we paid Mr. Malfoy a visit. MALFOY MANOR.” Shouting the last words Mad eye disappeared into the roaring flames.

Harry and Remus exchanged looks before running to the fire place and following Mad eye’s example.

 

Due to the small amount of potion, Marc had drank in less than 2 hours he was up and roaming the halls of the Manor. He had decided not to let Draco know he was up. The younger man had locked himself in his study ever since he had left Marc’s room. 

Marc waundered through the halls, occasionally peaking into rooms. As he looked into a room that appereared to be the kitchen he heard a loud crash coming from the huge room at the end of the east wing. 

Running into the open air living room he saw 3 men covered in soot swearing at each other. One man was brushing the soot off his mechanical leg while a tall blonde man scolded him for leaving where ever they came from. The youngest of them shook his head soot flying every where. The teen looked up and met Marcs eyes. 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” The boys screamed as they looked at their mirror image. Marc looked at Harry stunned by the resemblance. And I thought he was joking! He thought recalling Draco’s explaination of why Marc was a ‘fitting gift’. 

Harry emelrald eyes widened realizing that the man in his dreams wasn’t his dream self at all but the man now standing in front of him.

With a loud bang the large door swung open and the young Malfoy entered the room screaming obsenities at Marc.

“I fucking told you to drink the whole glass, you imcompetent look-a-like.”

“No, you didn’t you told me to drink it. You never said all of it.” Marc corrected. “And besides you shouldn’t be acting like this in front of you’re guests. They might get the wrong impression, Dragon.”

Pointing his wand at Marc and moving closer eyes burning with rage, Draco growled. “Don’t you ever fucking call me that! And what fucking guests are you talking about?”

“Ahem!” Mad eye said grinning at the scene before him. Draco’s head spun towards them. Dropping his wand, he stared jaw dropped at the three men. Remus finished cleaning himself before saying;

“Hello Mr. Malfoy.” Remus said glaring at the other blonde. Harry stood still staring at Marc. Why would Draco take care of someone who looked like me? And why would Draco heal a muggle? Harry was ripped away from his thoughts when a bone chilling scream erupted from Draco.

Draco had collapsed to his knee’s. His eyes were clenched shut and his bottom lip was dripping blood from where he bit into it. Mad eye was holding the crucio curse strong, his eyes glittering. Remus stood screaming at his fellow professor and Marc stood horror etched onto his face. 

“STOP!” Harry shouted as he lunged towards the other teen. Harry wrapped his arms around the shaking Malfoy holding him close. The crucio started to spread up Harry’s arms as he held Draco tighter. The screaming faded as the pain blocked out his hearing.

Releasing the curse, Mad eye stood staring at them. Harry, arms still wrapped protectively around Draco, was trying to multitask between shooting glares at the DADA professor and soothing the other boy. Draco sat his head snuggled into the crook of Harry’s neck muttering over and over about Dumbledore and Voldemort.

“Get away from that traitor, Harry.” Mad eye growled stepping towards Harry. Remus quickly placed a hand on Mad-eye’s shoulder, pulling him back. Marc started to back towards the door. 

“No, I am not going to let you curse him again!” Harry shouted at his professor. 

“But he killed Dumbledore!”

“No he didn’t! Snape did!”

“ONLY BECAUSE HE FROZE UP LAST MINUTE!”

“HE WASN’T GOING TO!”

“YES HE WAS BOY!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Remus screamed. Shoving Mad eye towards the fireplace. Harry got to his feet pulling the weak blonde with him. Still leaning against Harry, Draco wiped his silver eyes and pulled Harry towards Mad eye.

“I know where he is…” Draco said. His words hung in the heavy air. Everyone knew what Draco was offering. Slowly Remus and Mad eye walked away from the fire place. Harry continued to support Draco but was staring wide eyed at him. 

“Well anyone for tea?” Marc said cheerfully as he pranced off to kitchen.


	3. The real hott tea

  
Author's notes: Ok totally revised and so much better than the crap school version reda and enjoy!  


* * *

I owe almost all of my creativity to J.K. Rowling for creating my favorite characters. Even if she would faint if she saw what we make her creations do *hehe*. Any way forget everything I wrote at school it was so retarded and I apologize for even attempting to write something good at school. So here is the new HOT TEA PART 2

Oh btw did I mention that everything in the 6th book happened (obviously) except for the whole Harry and Ginny thing and you know the not going back to Hogwarts thing

Chapter 2 Part 2

“Whatever you say Mr. Moody. But may I make a few inquires?” Marc said grinning devilishly. Moody looked him up and down before leaning back in his chair and nodding.  
Marc once an again beamed and spoke…

“So if I’m correct the guy I was sucking off when Draco attacked me, is an all powerful wizard bent on killing every non magic or human born person on earth?” He waited for nods. “And Harry here is the only person who can defeat him correct?” Once again he paused and waited.

Remus, Mad eye, and Harry all nodded. Draco opened his mouth to object but thought better of it and nodded along with the rest. So Marc once again started.

“I mean aside from this Dumbledore fellow that, that slime ball Snape killed. I’m telling you he sound like a real prick…. To me…” Marc said the last words slowly as he found Draco’s wand in his face. 

Draco’s eyes flared with fury his face hard and unmoving. He was standing on the table his arm extended so the tip of his wand brushed against Marc’s nose. Remus slowly pulled away from the table to stand up. Moody shot out his chair onto the table and pressed his wand against Draco’s jugular.

“You make one move and I’ll kill you Malfoy, giving us information just makes you traitor on both sides.” Moody barked at Draco. Draco slowly lowered his arm only to shout a binding spell at everyone but himself and Marc. Moody and Lupin were thrown back into their seat their hands and feet bound.

Draco crouched down sitting on his heel and raising his wand to Marc’s face. Marc gripped his chair and his eyes widened as Draco moved closer.

“Don’t you ever say anything, ANYTHING, about Severus. He was the one person in my life that cared about what I wanted. He made a binding promise to my mother that if I couldn’t kill Dumbledore he would. Do you know why muggle? Because if I had come home from that battle with Dumbledore still alive Voldemort was going to kill me and torture the rest of my family. You can’t even start to comprehend how cruel the dark lord is. That curse Moody put on me you’re lucky if you get that until you pass out from pain. You think you’re little American murders are bad you haven’t seen anything yet. Welcome to the wizarding world, where there’s a spell for just about anything. No matter how twisted sick or wrong.” 

Draco stopped at the feel of a wand pressed against his neck. He turned his head to face Harry. Harry looked petrified as he held his wand against Draco. Fear entered his jade eyes glazing them with tears.

“Harry…”Draco said lowering his wand, compassion entered his eyes and he reached out to touch Harry’s face. Harry didn’t move his wand as Draco slipped off the table. The two continued to stare at each other, Draco’s hand on Harry’s face.

“Unbind them.” 

“What if I don’t?”

“I’ll kill you” Harry answered voice trembling. Draco lowered his hand but continued to gaze at Harry.

“You wouldn’t really kill me Harry.” Draco said his eyes cold and confident.

“Ye…I…uhh…” Harry lowered his gaze. Smiling softly at him, Draco announced the counter curse and Moody and Remus once again were free. Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes. 

“You’re not still in that horrid muggle house are you, Harry?” Draco asked only looking at Harry. Harry shook his head no.

“Would you like to stay here? It has to be the safest place for you; I mean who would think you’d be in the Malfoy manor?” 

Everyone seemed stunned by this sudden invitation. Marc finally regained his strength and rose out of his chair to stand behind Draco (making sure there was still significant space between them). 

“Yeah, and if anyone did happen to see you they would think you’re me.”

“It does seem rather safe and I’m sure Harry’s sick of having to share a room.” Lupin said as he walked to Harry’s side. Draco shot him a quizzical look.

“Grimwauld place just isn’t that big with all the order members bunking there. I have like 3 roommates.” Harry explained. Immediately he realized what he had said and clamped his hands over his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Harry. I won’t tell. And I’m sure Marc will love it if you stayed. So will you? You know f-for Marc?” Draco looked at Harry hope filling his steel eyes. What is wrong with him? He never acted this way around anyone. But then again Harry wasn’t just anyone. He was sweet forgiving protective and handsome. Draco smiled dreamily.

“Sure, I guess I could stay. But could Ron and Hermione stay too? Oh and Ginny and Fred and George?” Harry said brightly. Draco beamed and nodded as Marc ran up to hug Harry.


	4. A show down in the front room

  
Author's notes: Set in 7th year. Draco meets a muggle who has a uncanny resemblence to Harry. As the weeks of summer go by Draco remembers the fateful night at the end of 6th year. What will happen when Draco returns to Hogwarts where half of the students want him dead? Half Blood Prince (6th book) Spoliers!  


* * *

Draco grimaced as he watched the Weaslys fall over each other as they flooed in. Ron had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Harry and Marc standing side by side. Unfortunately the twins and Ginny flooed right after Ron only to trip over their stunned brother. Now the Weasly’s scuffled around on the floor of the Draco’s massive fire place. 

“Hello!” Marc said happily helping Fred up. Ron looked up from the ground to Marc smiling face.

“No bloody way your Harry.” Ron said studying Marc’s happy expression. Harry bending over to clutch his stomach, burst into laughter. His raven hair flew around his face as he continued to laugh. Draco watched wondering what it would be like to be under Harry, his hair flying an expression of pleasure on his golden face. Draco smiled absentmindedly as he fell into his Harry induced fantasy.

 

Remus looked at Draco with curiosity. Draco seemed to be devolving feelings beyond lust for the young savior. Harry though Remus was sure he returned Draco’s interest seemed totally unaware of Draco as he hugged his friends, Leaving Draco alone to stand in the back of room and stare.

Remus almost felt sorry for Draco. The boy had opened his home to Harry, and now was being left behind for a group he would never fit into. The fact was the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione were a family, one that had spent the past years cracking jokes about Draco and his family not to mention one that only hours before they had swore they would ring Draco’s neck if they saw him again. 

Remus sighed and once again looked at the blonde boy, with the steel eyes aching for the boy everyone wanted, as he quietly slipped out the room.

 

Harry, as excited as he was to see his friends and as grateful as he was for Draco’s invitation, couldn’t help but wonder why Draco had wanted him to stay. He hugged Ginny and Hermione before turning around to look for Draco. He looked around the huge barley furnished room not finding Draco. Harry made a where did he go motion to Remus, only to have Remus shake his head disappointedly and walk out of the room.

“So mate why are we here? The Bastard croak or something?” Ron asked putting his arm around Harry and hitting him lightly in the chest. Harry smiled half heartedly at Ron’s question, he was glad Draco wasn’t here to hear his friends.

“Yeah, we here to celebrate the death of Mr. Son-of-a-death-eater?” Hermione chimed in.

“Ding Dong! The Malfoys Dead!” George started to sing and tap dance.

“Which Malfoy?” Fred sang.

“The Pretty Malfoy!” Ginny piped in.

“No he’s not dead. He was here just a second ago he must have left. Probably got sick of being hated.” Marc snapped at them. 

“Do you not know what he did?” Hermione asked in disbelief. Ron nodded quickly and Ginny looked at Harry questioningly, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say guess he wasn’t listening.

“I know exactly what he did. And I also know that he offered to let Harry and you lot stay here so you get out of the packed little house you call a head quarters.”

“WHAT?” Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

“You know I would have picked Voldemort over you lot too.” Marc said glaring daggers at them. Harry looked at his mirror image in awe surprised that Marc would say that to people he had know for only a couple of minutes. Marc looked at him meeting his eyes. Marc sent him a disgusted look and turned on his heel to leave.

“Marc don’t leave! Its not your fault that you don’t know what he’s done!” Hermione said offering him a forgiving smile. Marc stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around his face red with anger.

“And I’m sure you would love to tell me what he’s done, because? Oh wait, I know why because I look like the boy that you all are counting on to save your pathetic arses. What has he done? Petty school boy tricks? A hex or two? An insult? Grow up! And you!” Marc snapped looking at Harry again. “You protect him and blush every time he looks at you, yet when your friends get here you completely ignore him for the people that obviously wouldn’t spare a good thought for him at his funeral. He invited you here to protect you and so you lot would have a chance in this war. But you can’t even stand up for him against your lackeys.” 

Harry had gone wide eyed and his friends were staring at him in disbelief. Ron looked as if he was about to ring Marc’s neck for calling him Harry’s lackey but Hermione had a look of confusion that didn’t escape Marc’s watchful eye.

“They don’t even know your gay, do they?!?!” Marc asked shock entering his voice, but the shock was soon replaced with a very Slytherin smirk. “Well I think I’ve said enough. I’m off to find Draco.” Marc said, grinning evilly as he walked out to find the blonde, leaving the group of Gryffindor staring at a very red Harry in shock.

 

Draco Malfoy sat at the desk in his study banging his head against the hard wood. Why in the world did he invite Harry bloody Potter to live him? Oh right because he’s fucking beautiful and you thought maybe he liked you, Draco thought sadly. His eyes, his big beautiful eyes, that’s what made me. I can’t say no, when he looks at me.

“Shit where did that come from!!??” Draco mumbled surprised by his own thoughts. “God get a grip Malfoy! He’s just a stupid boy!” 

“Who’s just a stupid boy?” Marc said raising one eye brow in question. Draco’s eyes went wide as Marc continued to smirk.

“Is it just me or are you attracted to my look-a-like?” Marc said stepping farther into the office. Draco sat in his chair a pleading look on his face.

“He’s just so beautiful.” Draco exclaimed throwing his head back. 

“Why thank you.” Marc said smiling. Draco threw him ‘you are such a loser’ look and smiled warmly at him before putting his head down on the desk. Marc returned the smile and sat down in a chair opposite Draco. The room was big but Draco had not only managed to make it seem homey but also cramped. Books lined the walls and models and sketches lay scattered over the floor and Draco’s desk.

“I’m kinda surprised you haven’t kicked me out for invading you precious office.” Marc laughed as he looked around the room. Draco lifted his head realization etched on his face. For a minute it looked as if Draco was going to kick Marc out but he just ran his hands through his hair and began talking.

“That hadn’t even occurred to me yet. Well I guess it’s too late to kick you out.” He muttered looking at Marc splayed out on the chair. “You’re the first person to come in here in awhile.” Draco smiled before getting up to close the door.

“Soo… why did you invite him? And don’t say it was me ‘cause I think every but the clueless one knows that it wasn’t.” Marc asked examining his nails. Draco sighed and plunked back into his chair.

“Don’t know really. Just thought it was a good idea at the time. At the time being the key word… I can’t believe I’m letting weaslys stay here!” Draco scoffed shaking his head. “If my dad doesn’t kill me for betraying Old Voldie then he’ll surely kill me for this!” Marc laughed and the two men stared at each other in companiable silence. 

“Come on I should proberly make an appearance and tell them where not to go. Wouldn’t want any Weaslys falling down a very long hole now would we?” The two men laughed and exited the room smiling and feeling better than they both had in awhile.

Mean while back at the ranch

“What did he mean gay? And why did he say you protected Malfoy? And why in Merlins name are you blushing?!?!” Ron asked his voice edging on hysteria. Ginny had burst into tears at the mention of Harry being gay and glared at Ron like him coming out the month before had made Harry gay. Hermione however was studying Harry carefully, as if she stared hard enough she could find out if Marc was right about her friend.

“You are aren’t you Harry? Gay I mean…” Hermione said wearily. With a heavy sigh Harry nodded slowly his eyes down cast. Ginny burst into tears and threw herself into George’s arms.

“Harry you don’t fancy-” 

“Ew! Ron no!!” Harry exclaimed giving his best friend and disgusted look. Ron let out a huge sigh, relieved that he wasn’t the center of Harry’s affection. 

Laughter pierced the silence that had fallen on the Gyphindors as Draco and Mark walked into the room smiling and laughing at some unknown joke. 

Harry took in Draco’s relaxed appearance under the scrutinizing eye of Hermione. Draco’s hair was mussed and was getting long enough for curls to form at the ends of it. Speckles of color lay on his high pale cheek bones. His shoulders were slightly sagged and he was leaning against Marc who glared at the Gryffindor in Malfoy like distaste.

The teens stared at each other in silence. Marc’s arm slid around Draco’s slender waist and pulled the lithe teen towards him. Draco looked confused but not exactly upset by the change of events. Harry however was clinching his fists and fighting back the urge to hex Marc. The rest stared at the young Malfoy who cringed at their appearance but offered a small smile to the group.

Ron was the first to speak. “Well, ummm, Malfoy thanks, I guess, for inviting us here.” Ron shuffled his feet and returned Draco’s smile. Draco’s eyes widened as he was sure that Ron would be the hardest to convince that he’d switched sides.

Marc also stared at Ron in disbelief, but Ron gave a small shrug and smiled at Harry. The twins exchanged looks and then patted Draco on the back saying ‘Glad you decided to join us’ and ‘What do ya’know he has a brain and looks!’. Draco beamed at the 3 Weasleys not aware of the youngest Weasley glaring at them.

“How dare you! How dare you think that just because you give a place to stay and a little information that you can come in here and steal Harry away and convince everyone your this nice bloke that was just ‘misunderstood’” Ginny spoke softly her voice filled with malice. “I know who you are Draco Malfoy, and I will never forget who you are.”

Everyone stared at Ginny and Draco as the 2 exchanged looks. Draco who was leaning against Marc straightened up and took a step towards the Weaslette. Fire shot between the locked gaze.

“I should hope you won’t forget who I am Miss. Weasley.” Draco snarled sounding exactly like his god father. Ginny stood strong but her face flinched at the essence of Snape in Draco’s voice.

“I know what your doing Malfoy. Your gonna trick everyone into thinking your this amazing bloke by switching sides but really all your trying to do is take Harry away from me.” 

“He was never your’s to begin with.” Draco retorted his voice cold.

“Yes he was! Until he came here he was perfectly straight!”

“People don’t just become gay, Weasley”

“Your still trying to steal him away, you’re going to seduce him and then…”

“And then what?” Draco’s voice was strained and stretched. 

“And then you’ll make him your ‘boyfriend’ and he’ll one of those degusting people that hang all over you! The ones you sleep with then you completely ignore.”

“I will not use Harry. And for the last time we were drunk and I told you I was it was a one time thing and that I wasn’t ever going to treat you any differently. You, the shit faced slut of a pure blood you are practically spread your legs right there on the dance floor. I’m sorry you can’t remember any of this as at 14, I was pretty fucking lousy at memory erasing spells.”

Ginny stood fuming her face purple with rage and her painted nails digging into the hands as she clenched her fists. Ron, the twins, and Harry stared at Ginny not wanting to believe that the youngest of the gang had fucked a Malfoy at the age of 13. Marc arched an eye brow at Draco. Hermione who had been talking to Marc quietly shook her head at Ginny.

“And what would be so bad about me dating Harry? Hmm? Is it that he wouldn’t be just another lay like you were? Or maybe it’s the fact that I can give him someone to fight for something that you never could give him? ” Draco spoke his voice angry and hurt. The teens were quiet for moment before Ginny grabbed her stuff and floo'ed back to the burrow. 

Draco let out a sigh and gave the group an apologetic look before summoning one of the house elves.

“Shut up Hermione, she’s free she just helps me out sometimes.” Draco said before Hermione could launch into a SPEW speech. “Lily if you aren’t too busy could you please show my guests to any available rooms that are as far away from any rooms my parents have used in the last year as possible and if you can could please try to get them their own room. And could please give them a map so they won’t get lost? Thank you so much Lily, you’re the best ever.” Draco said affectionately. Turning to the group he smiled and said “If any of you need me I’ll be in my study you’ll see it on the map. Please knock before you come in.” And then he was gone.


	5. Picking Flowers

  
Author's notes: Set in 7th year. Draco meets a muggle who has a uncanny resemblence to Harry. As the weeks of summer go by Draco remembers the fateful night at the end of 6th year. What will happen when Draco returns to Hogwarts where half of the students want him dead? Half Blood Prince (6th book) Spoliers!  


* * *

Disclaimer: you know the drill not mine yadayada

Chapter 5

 

Picking Flowers

 

Harry fell onto his bed and went over the events of the day. His fists curled and blood rushed to his head whenever he thought of Draco with Ginny. He was still confused about everything that Draco had said about Harry being more than just another lay. Which made Harry wonder just how many people Draco had, had sex with. How many others had given themselves to him willingly. Were there ones that had said no? Harry slid his hand down his face. 

Harry looked around the room. There was a large oak dresser and 2 oak bed side tables. From the dark oak supports hung a black and red canopy that fell over the king size bed All in all the room was strangly remincent to the dorms back at Hogwarts.

A pain nudged Harrys heart and a sick feeling twisted his stomach. Hogwarts. It would be so hard to go back the following year. To sit at his table durning the welcome back feast and not have Dumbledore make some rediculus speech that no one listens to anyway.

Tears burned Harrys emerald eyes and he buried his face in the comfortalble pillow, it wasn’t long before the boy wonder was asleep.

 

Draco sat at his desk cursing himself for inviting Ginny. He should have known she would make a fuss. He had just laid his head on the desk when he heard the tale tell pop announcing a house elf arriving.

“Master Draco, Mister Zambini is here to see you.”The timid house elf said.Dracosilently cursed and got up from his chair. 

“Keep Blaise in the entrance room and tell him I’ll be there shortly.” 

Once the house elf had left Draco cursed his luck loudly and hurried out to the entrance room.

Blaise stood his shirt ruffled, his jacket off his sholder, a bottle of brandy in his hand and Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Draco silently cursed his misforntune and glared at his 2 best friends.

“What the fuck are you two doing here?!” 

“Aw, Drakey don’t be like that! We came to celebrate!!” Pansy exclaimed lifting Blaise’s hand that held the brandy. Blaise just gave Draco a lopsiding ‘I’m so wasted I cant even understand whats going on let alone why I shouldn’t be here’ look.

“What exactly are we celebrating? Please don’t tell me Dumbledores death.” Draco groaned, he didn’t think he could take one more congrats you helped kill Dumbledore party.

“You’ve been’ooff the circuit ‘o long, babe…” Blaise managed to slur out leaning forward. Pansy straightened blaise and smiled at Draco.

“We’re on the light side now silly! Cant believe Harry didn’t tell you! Where is the little bugger anyway?” Pansy asked walking past Draco into the hall looking for the raven haired boy. Draco stared at his friends as they walked (well stumbled in Blaise’s case) up the stairs that led to the upper level bedrooms.

“Umm so why are we celebrating? And how the hell did you know Harry’s here?” Draco shouted after his compainions. Pansy just waved him off and pulled blaise along knocking on all the doors and in effect waking up their sleeping Gryffindor ocupents.

“Why your joining the light honey bear” Pansy stated in that stupid childish voice she got when she was in a particulally good mood. Draco grimaced at the pet name and told the now very much awake Gryffindors to meet in the library down stairs and that Pansy could show them where it was. 

“Mal-Draco?” Hermione asked as she looked around at her friends.

“Yes Hermione?”

“Where’s Harry?” 

Draco smiled at the question and turned down the hall walking to Harry’s cloaked bedroom. This could be intresting, Draco thought and he couldn’t help the Slytherin smile that formed on his lips as he approached Harry’s bedroom.

 

`  
“Harry?” A voice called into the darkness of Harry’s bedroom.

“Mmm…go’way…” Harry mumbled curling into a ball. Draco smiled as he walked toward Harry. Carefully he sat down next to the handsome ball, that tiredly made a ‘go away’ motion’. Draco smiled down at Harry and gently shook his shoulder.

“Come on, Harry. Pansy’s here and she’s dying to see you.” Harry wearily opened his eyes finally realizing it was Draco. He rolled over onto his back and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“She just wants to hit on me.” Harry replied. Draco raised a eyebrow and was rewarded with a lopsided grin.

“She doesn’t take hints well does she?” Harry asked laughing a little. Draco rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Pansy was at one time engaged to Draco even though Draco had been a flaming homo to say the least. Seeing Draco being so blantalently gay was what first made Harry question his own sexuality, but he would never let Draco know that.

“Well come on. That’s what you get for lying about being straight.” Draco lent down and tried to pull Harry up. Harry sighed and pulled himself up with Dracos help, neither realizing how close they were. 

“Well we should…” Dracos voice dropped off as both he and harry raised their heads, only to come within centimeters of eachother. Their noses were almost touching and their lips were a breath apart. Harry gulped as he looked at Dracos perfect pillow lips, uncounciously licking his lips. So close Harry thought. 

“Damn it Draco. You turned yet another guy!” Pansy exclaimed. Draco pulled back dropping Harry back onto the bed. Pansy was standing in the doorway with Ron who was blushing and trying not to look at his best friend.

“WHY HIM?!?!?!” Ron wailed into Pansy’s shoulder. Draco laughed and Harry turned beat red. Pansy smiled shaking her head and she turned around and pulled ron down the hall with her.

Draco looked at Harry a faint tinge coloring his cheeks. Harry looked back at Draco and smiled knowing that Draco was just as embarresed by what they were caught doing or rather what they most likely would have done.

“Well we should get down stairs, they’ll think I’m deflowering their virginal golden boy.” Draco said he voice uneven. Harry shook his head as if his mop of hair would wash away his embarresment. Draco smiled and stood up from the bed still looking down at the shaggy haired lion. Harry smirked up at Draco, his brilliant eyes twinkling in a way that would have put Dumbledore to shame.

Harry rose from the bed and with a surge of confindence he pressed his whole body flush against Draco and leaned in to whisper…

“Who said you’d be deflowering me?’

 

so did you like it?  
i'm sorry, i've been away for so long and that this chaoter is so short i'm trying to catch up. Read and Review..


	6. My oh My looks like the Boys to Shy

  
Author's notes: Set in 7th year. Draco meets a muggle who has a uncanny resemblence to Harry. As the weeks of summer go by Draco remembers the fateful night at the end of 6th year. What will happen when Draco returns to Hogwarts where half of the students want him dead? Half Blood Prince (6th book) Spoliers!  


* * *

Disclaimer: okay so I totally own Harry and Draco so yall just get to deal with it. No I really don’t which is why I cry at night but that is despite the point please don’t sue I don’t get paid cross my heart xoxo

Chapter 5  
My oh my looks like the boys to shy 

Gulping Draco shakily pulled away from Harry and muttered something about the library and people waiting before wandering down stairs. Smiling at his affect Harry followed Draco down stairs and through the many hallways of the manor to the library.

 

Half an hour later everyone was lounging in the library trying to figure out what to do. Blaise had managed to get even drunk in the 5 minutes it had taken for Draco to walk down the stairs than most people could get in 3 hours. 

“SQUAAAAAAAAAAWK!” Blaise screamed jumping off the couch flapping his arms. “I’m birdie!!” 

“What the hell are you on about now?” Draco said smiling as his friend stumbled over to Ron still flapping his arms. 

“Ima birdie Dray! A birdie!”

“No my dear, you are a human being. Not a ‘birdie’.” Pansy said laughing along with Hermione and George. Ron however did not find this very funny at all.

“Now listen ‘ear, Panzzzy.” Ron slurred while stalking toward them waving the fire whiskey bottle. “ ‘ice is a ‘irdie, ‘n your ‘ust jelly.” Blaise giggled and snuggled up to Ron cooing in his ear about being his savior. Ron just relaxed and laid down on the floor, that is until Blaise decided to steal the fire whiskey bottle.  
“Well now that that’s over what shall we do?” Marc said laughing as Ron and Blaise growled and circled each other in an animalistic fight for the whiskey. Harry leaned back and pulled Draco into his side. 

Draco’s eyes widened as he looked up at Harry who smiled down at him. Color rose in his cheeks and he slowly pulled away from Harry with the excuse of they needed more chips. 

Draco scurried out of the room leaving Harry on the couch with Marc. Harry sighed quietly hoping no one would notice his disappointment. 

“Don’t worry, doll. He’s just shy.” Marc whispered as soon as he was sure everyone else was distracted.

“He was never shy at school or with anyone. EVER.” 

“Well he did say you were different.” Marc said giving Harry an encouraging smile. Harry returned the smile feeling new hope for his budding relationship.

“OF COURSE, YOU CAN COME IN, MR. LUPIN!” Draco’s voice cut through the walls in an obvious warning to hide the alcohol. Scrambling Blaise and Ron sobered up enough to sit up straight and throw the whiskey behind a curtain. Hermione cast sobering and breath mint charms on them all just in time for Remus and Draco to walk into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus had awoken to the loud squawk of what sounded like a bad hippogriff impression. Shaking out his honey hair he rose from his bed and padded softly down the stairs to see what was going on. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with Draco who was muttering to himself and carrying several bags of chips. 

“Ahem.” Remus said bringing the blondes’ attention to him. Draco startled, dropped the chips he was holding. He looked up and when he realized it was Remus he smiled softly and bent down to pick up the bags. 

“Sorry I thought you were…well someone else.” Draco said slowly as Remus helped him pick up the chips. This one is certainly interesting, Remus thought as Draco tried to the chips back so he could carry all of them.

“Nonsense Draco, I am perfectly capable of carrying these.” Draco blushed at this and nodded still looking the ground. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lupin. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Draco almost whispered. Interesting indeed.

“Where are you going this late, Draco?” Draco flushed again and gave Remus a weak smile. 

“Pansy and Blaise stopped by to celebrate my changing sides. All of us are having a party in the Library. We needed more chips.” Draco said. Remus laughed softly.

“Then shall we go? I would hate for Ron to be deprived of food for much longer.” Draco laughed and led the way to the library. They walked in silence. As they neared the library Remus heard the commotion of what could only be 7 drunken teenagers. He smelled the alcohol in the air and faintly on Draco’s breath.

“Thank you for helping me, Mr. Lupin. I can take it from here.”

“Oh no, Draco. It’s not a problem at all in fact I would love to join your little party if I am invited that is.” Remus said slyly. He was leaving Draco with the option of either being rude, which he had too structured an upbringing to do, or get his friends in trouble.

“OF COURSE, YOU CAN COME IN MR. LUPIN!” Draco answered obviously trying to warn his friends of the adult. Remus reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Draco. 

“Mr. Lupin whatever you see in there had nothing to do with Harry. It was all Blaise.”

Smiling, Remus studied the teen with a bemused look. Draco gave him a wary smile back and opened the door to the library

\---

sorry this took me so long. please review you all are the best.


End file.
